


Face My Fears

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [86]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Concern, Danger, Distress, Explosions, Family Bonding, Fire, Fluff, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mentions of Eating Disorder, Multi, Noctis Lucis Caelum Needs a Hug, Panic, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Regis Lucis Caleum Needs a Hug, Shooting, Somnus is a Dick, Stabbing, Worry, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: “No! Where’s my dad! I need dad!”“You need to stay in bed!” Somnus ordered preventing Noctis from moving. “He wasn’t the one that was shot.”“No, he was stabbed! Grandad tell me where he is right now!”
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	1. The Event

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, everyone, another story :)
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Noctis’s eyes flew open, he quickly sat up not caring for the pain in his right shoulder and screamed at the top of his lungs. 

“DAD?! DAD!” 

“Noctis, it’s okay. Don’t worry.” That was his grandad’s voice. 

Noctis turned to his left and saw Somnus by his side. But Noctis didn’t want his grandad. He wanted his dad. He had to find his dad. He had to make sure he was okay. The 17-year-old Prince thought it was his fault that his dad got hurt and because he wasn’t by his bedside, it caused Noctis to grow more worried and he started to panic as to what might have become of his dad.

Noctis violently shook his head and tried to get out of bed. “No! Where’s my dad! I need dad!” 

“You need to stay in bed!” Somnus ordered preventing Noctis from moving. “He wasn’t the one that was shot.” 

“No, he was stabbed! Grandad tell me where he is right now!”

* * *

(The morning of the same day)

“You need to be there.” Somnus demanded putting his foot down as he stared at his brother. 

Regis stood between his grandfather and uncle and tried to prevent the fight that was bound to break out. “Grandfather, it will be fine. It’s only a charity event. Ardyn and Cor need to be with Prompto at the moment. You know that.” 

“I am not saying you’re wrong, Regis. What I am saying is you have received many death threats in the last week. A lot more than usual. This time I don’t think they are joking.” 

“I want to come along, I do. But right now, my son needs me more than Regis does.” Ardyn said in a low voice. 

Ardyn was of course more than concerned that Regis had received a lot of death threats as of late. With each letter, it was something more graphic and gory. There was something to be concerned about. It was clearly alarming what was currently circulating but his baby boy’s health was a hell of a lot more concerning to the daemon royal. The only reason why he was here and not at home with Prompto because it was Cor’s day off. Also, Somnus had demanded that he be here, he neglected to tell him what it was until now. Ardyn was very pissed off Somnus that had taken him away from his son to talk about something that he was going to say no to in the first place. 

Somnus let out a grunt of frustration. “Yes, but these people know that Prompto isn’t well. If they think they will have an opportunity they will take it.” 

“Than make sure you and Clarus don’t allow them to have that opportunity.” 

“You’re not listening to me! This is serious Ardyn! You need to be there!”

Regis put his hand out and breathed calmly hoping his grandfather would copy him. “We are listening. However, you are stressing too much. It is a simple charity event. Clarus will be there. Gladio will be there. You will be there. Monica and Dustin will be there. Drautos will be there. It will be fine. Cor and Ardyn need to spend this time with their son.”

“They’re not going to try anything if Ardyn is present.” Somnus raised his voice, feeling annoyed that they weren’t taking this matter seriously. 

Somnus did understand Ardyn’s need to be near Prompto at the moment. It had only been a few months since Prompto had been hospitalised for his weight. His poor nephew was diagnosed with Anorexia at the scene and he completely understood how heartbreaking that was for his brother. But at the moment Prompto had Cor with him. Ardyn would only be gone a few hours and it would keep Regis and Noctis safe if he stayed. 

Ardyn rolled his eyes, also getting fairly annoyed at this runt they had found themselves in. “Som. I don’t like biggy you up. But you’re immortal too. And the Founder King of Lucis who can always best me, the Adagium, in a fair fight. They won’t try anything with you present…” Ardyn paused for a second as he stared at his brother and let go a deep sigh. “What have you done?” 

“Nothing!” Somnus gasped in an offened tone. If anyone had done anything it was more than likely Ardyn’s fault. 

“No, you are convinced that something is going to happen. Somnus Lucis Caelum, you are going to tell me what you have done. And you are going to tell me this instant!” 

“Grandfather…” Regis questioned with a hint of wariness in his voice.

“For fuck sake! Regis is getting death threats! That is why I am concerned!” Somnus shouted, not wanting to be accused of anything. 

“That is all?” Ardyn raised an eyebrow unconvinced by his brother’s words. 

“Yes!” 

“Okay, uncle stop scaring me.” Regis ordered, he was done with this bickering. “Grandfather, that is all they are, threats. We’ll be alright I promise.”

Somnus wasn’t convinced. He shook his head and left the room to find Clarus and Drautos. They needed more people manning this event today. The Founder King knew that the dodgy dealings that he had done a little less than 3 years ago were going to catch up to him eventually. He seriously thought with the number of death threats his grandson had been receiving lately something was going to happen today. 

He could feel it in his bones. 

* * *

“This is so boring.” Noctis moaned leaning against the wall as he looked out ar the party. 

Noctis seriously wished Prompto was here or he could be with him. All this was was a series of people coming up to his dad and grandad trying to butter them up so they could get more money. Being a member of the royal family fucking sucked sometimes. 

Whack!

“OW!” Noctis squealed as Gladio had just smacked him in the head. “What the fucking hell was that for!” 

“Stand up straight.” Gladio ordered, looking around wondering why there was a lot more glaive than guard on today… 

“I always have to stand up straight. Can’t I relax for like five minutes?”

“Can I stop babysitting your sorry arse for five minutes? No, I can’t. So, no. You can’t rest for five minutes.” 

“So not fair.” Noctis muttered, straightening his hair out before doing what he was told for once. 

He looked over to his dad and grandfather and they looked just as bored as he did. Clarus was probably feeling the same way but he was better at hiding it than his dad was. It appeared everyone was, even Drautos looked like he was hiding his boredom. Never mind, Noctis would just try and convince Ignis to let him have a nap when he got home later. 

Hang on a second… why was Drautos here? 

Noctis scanned the room and he had finally picked up on what Gladio had. There were so many more glaives than guards here today… that was never a good sign. Noctis knew that from past experiences and from the stories his dad told him when he was a Prince. Apart from at the end of that story, Mors had all those involved executed on the spot. That man was a little too unstable from Noctis’s perspective. In amazed Noct how kind and caring his own dad was considering that twat of a man had been his father. The young Prince turned to Gladio to express his worries. 

“Gladio? Keep your eyes on my dad.” 

“Sorry princess, that’s my dad’s job and mine is keep your arse alive. But… I see what you mean.”

“Just keep your eyes peeled.” 

Noctis felt uneasy and decided that it was in his best interest to stay near Gladio and not wander off for a nap. He just prayed to the Gods that his dad stayed near Clarus.

* * *

“See I told you nothing to worry about.” Regis smiled, side-eyeing Somnus. 

They had an hour left of this party to go and so far nothing had taken place. Extra glaives were dotted around everywhere and guards were keeping close. It was all good. There was nothing to worry about. 

“Never the less, sire. It is always better to be prepared.” Clarus cleared his throat, trying not to put Regis in his place in front of all the guests. Regis did deserve a smack for not forcing Ardyn to be here today. Prompto would have been okay with Cor. Prom really didn’t need both of his dads with him at this moment in time. Because Ardyn wasn’t here it meant that they were now down two of the most skilled warriors Lucis had to offer. But the Sheild was not going to say anything. They still had an hour to go and he had to be on his toes. 

“Thank you, Clarus.” Somnus nodded, feeling more agitated as the time ticked on. He like Clarus knew there was still plenty of time for an attack to occur. 

“Stop flapping you two. Let’s get some refreshments.” 

“No. Stay put.” Somnus ordered.

“Grandfather. Move.” 

“It’s okay Somnus. I’ll go with him.” Clarus assured the Founder King while he gestured for more of the guard to follow. 

Somnus let out a deep breath and allowed Regis and Clarus to go. He really didn’t like this. He shook his head and walked in the direction of Drautos. Somnus needed to be certain that all the glaives were counted for. And when Somnus asked that of the Captain, the man hid his burning disapproving hatred well. 

Of course, they are all bloody counted for! The Captain wanted to say. Instead, he nodded and simply replied with: “Yes, Your Former Majesty.”

“Good. Just make sure the entrances are well guarded.”

Drautos nodded infuriated as Somnus walked away. When no one was looking he rolled his eyes with hatred. It was just a pity that, that Caelum couldn’t die. As for the lame King and crippled Prince… that was a completely different story.

* * *

Noctis stood there fidgeting as his dad made his a closing speech. 

Gladio was by his side, whereas Clarus was standing behind his dad. Everything had been okay. There was probably like ten minutes to go and he and Regis would be escorted out. Everything was okay. Because Noctis thought that he allowed himself to relax and his eyes started to drift around the room. He always got so bored at these events and his mind always tended to wander off to the thought of napping. When he scanned the room nothing seemed out of place. Everyone had their eyes on his dad and the guards and glaives had their eyes on the King, himself and the guests.

Suddenly a chill ran down his spine. 

He looked at Gladio and his Sheild had seemed to sense it too. Before Noctis could say a word there was a massive bang. Noctis covered his ears as Gladio suddenly grabbed hold of him and pushed himself in front of him. 

Noctis’s heart stopped. 

The sound came from where his dad was. 

Not thinking, Noctis pulled himself out of Gladio’s hold and saw what had happened. 

The roof above his grandfather had collapsed and there was debris everywhere. The rain started to come through the gaping hole in the wall and there was dust, pieces of ceiling and fire consuming the mangled stage. Noctis frantically looked in a panic for his dad. Without thinking, Noctis put himself in danger. He ran over to the stage as fast as his legs would carry him, forgetting he could warped in his frantic state of mind, so he could find his dad. Gladio called out to him but Noctis ignored him and when he finally saw Regis who was struggling to stand in the smoke filling room Noctis screamed to him.

“DAD!” 

Noctis knew Regis had heard him as he glanced over to him. Noctis’s heart filled with the tiniest amount of hope as Regis was strong enough to look at him but dread seeped into his stomach. Because someone was standing behind his dad… and it wasn’t Clarus or his grandfather.

The King and Prince locked eyes as the person standing behind the King threw his arm around Regis’s neck. A blade than appeared and it made it’s way into the King’s stomach repeatedly. 

“NOO!!!!” Noctis screamed out a gut retching cry in horror as he helplessly watched his father getting stabbed over and over again in the same spot by his attacker. He could see the red blood coat his dad’s attackers hand and the precious liquid coat his dad’s clothes. “DAD!” 

Noctis felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he saw the glaive and guard surrounding him blocking his view from the scene. NO! He had to protect his dad! They had to save him! Noct summoned a dagger and throw it in between one of the guard’s legs and out of the circle. He didn’t stop there, he threw the dagger onto the stage to where his dad was but the Prince never made it up there. 

Noctis heard gunshots in the blacken smoke and the next thing he knew he was on the ground. 

Noctis grunted as the agonising pain ran through his shoulder and entire arm. Noctis breathed heavily as he placed his hand on his shoulder and it was soon covered in a thick layer of warm blood. Noctis shook his head not caring about his own pain and army crawled through the thickened smoke to reach his dad. He had to get his dad to safety! Noctis needed to save him! His dad had to be okay. Noctis than started to cough as the smoke swarmed into his lungs. His eyes began to tear up due to the heat and shock, but Noct tried to push on. He had to get there. He had to make sure his dad was safe. 

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed him and he started to scream through a choke. “Get off me! Help my dad!” 

“Don’t tell me what to do boy!” 

Noct did not recognise that voice. He started to cough and choke as he knew this was one of the attackers and tried to get out of their grip. They were too strong for him. The man gripped his bloody shoulder making him cry out more in pain. 

“Guess I can settle for killing the Prince of Lucis instead of the King.” 

Noct’s eyes widened as he continued to struggle. In the smoke, he saw something silver appear in the man’s hand and Noctis tried to hit it away from him. It didn’t work and Noctis saw the man’s hand thrust forward. Noct closed his eyes waiting for the incoming pain but nothing came. 

Instead, he heard his attacker scream his last scream and Noctis fell to the floor with the man’s body falling on top of his. The smoke, blood loss and the fact he had just hit his head very hard on the floor made Noctis go drowsy. The last thing he remembered seeing before blacking out was Gladio removing the man’s corpse from on top of him and picking him up. 

But the Prince’s last thought was of his dad…

He prayed to the Gods that he was safe and Clarus or had someone got to him. Or his grandad or anyone. 

Noctis couldn’t lose him… He fucking couldn’t.


	2. Time and Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo so excited to get the conclusion out for this story. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

“Clarus where is he?” Cor shouted with worry in his voice as he walked into the royal medical part of the Citadel’s medical center, determined to get a solid answer. 

“He’s in there. Don’t worry he is okay.” Clarus gestured to the door with a ragged sigh. 

Anyone could mistake his demeanor as a controlled one, but Cor knew Clarus too well for that. He was very clearly shaken up about what had happened a little over four hours ago. Cor was too. They were just glad he was getting the medical attention he needed. 

“He just got fucking stabbed! I highly doubt he is feeling okay!” Cor repsonded, stopping anxiously outside the door. 

“You know what he is like, he is more concerned about Noctis at the moment.” Clarus looked over Cor’s shoulder and notice something peculiar. He turned back to Cor and asked in a worried tone. “Where’s Prom?” 

“With Noctis.” 

“Do you think that is wise? Might it be a bit much for him?” 

“Clarus, Prompto started crying the moment you called me. Being with Noctis and making sure he is okay and happy, is all that is on his mind. I am sure Gladio feels the same.” 

“Guess your right.” Clarus nodded. 

Only a few hours ago was Clarus having to comfort his son to assure him he did all he could to protect Noctis. It was horrible having to watch his son blame himself for Noctis ending up in hospital, Clarus knew all too well what that felt like. But niether of them could afford to linger on it. They both had to push on and accept it for what it was for both King and Prince. Clarus warned Gladio there would be many more occurrences like this and as long as he got Noctis out alive, the rest didn’t matter. They had to focus on that. 

The door then opened and Doctor Aeris stepped out. “Lord Amicita. Marshal Leonis. You can come in now.”

Cor pushed his way in front of Clarus, walked into the room very upset and a little angry. “You are such a fucking…”

* * *

Noctis stirred as he began to toss and turn in his hospital bed. His breathing increased as he kept seeing images of his dad’s locking his eyes with his before they turned dark green with pain. Noct could still feel the fear as it raised in his stomach and the blood… 

Noctis’s eyes burst open for a second time after being shot and in a frightened tone he called out for his father again. “Dad? Dad….Dad!” 

“Noct?! It’s okay!” 

The Prince turned his head and instead of seeing his grandad next to him he saw Gladio. Noctis slowly sat up and stared at his Shield still very confused, scared and traumatised by the nightmare flashback he had just had. 

“Gladio. What… what where’s grandad gone?” Noctis questioned, thinking that his grandad had only been sitting with him minutes ago. 

“Gone to check on your dad.” Gladio replied, softly. Hoping that Noctis wouldn’t start panicking again. 

Too late. 

Noctis tried to get out of bed and rapidly asked: “Is he okay?!” 

However, Noct felt a little drowsy and he needed Gladio to catch him so he didn’t fall to the floor. When Gladio put him back into bed, Noctis didn’t protest. He was still beyond concerned for his dad’s health. Regis hadn’t been well as it was for the past couple of weeks because of that bloody ring and now this… Noctis needed to be sure if his dad was safe and more importantly alive. He had to be alive. 

Gladio put the blanket over his liege and shook his head. “Stay the fuck in bed. And yes he is okay. Before you jump up again, you have some visitors.” 

“Thank the heavens you are alright Noctis.” 

Ignis. 

Noctis turned to the door and saw that Ignis had his backpack on his shoulder. His advisor looked just as concerned as his Shield, and Noctis couldn’t imagine what was going through both their heads. Both of them must feel so guilty for not preventing him from getting hurt. It wasn’t their fault. It was his for trying to reach and look after his dad. By the looks of it Ignis had been crying… Now Noctis felt even worse. 

Ignis walked over with a water bottle and placed it down on the bedside table. “I filled up your water for you.” 

“Thanks Specs.” Noctis smiled, as Ignis sat on his bed. 

“It was no trouble. As for your shoulder, the doctor said there isn’t much damage done to it. They got the bullet out relatively easily.” 

“Just focus on resting for the time being, okay.” Gladio ordered, a little wary as to if Noctis was going to pounce out of bed again. 

“You gave us quite a scare.” Ignis nodded in agreement with Gladio. 

Noctis sunk back into bed and decided not to argue. All he could think about was his dad and all the blood pouring out of his body… It was horrific. It wasn’t as bad as the Marilith when he was a boy, but it hurt. Facing the unknown, not sure whether his father was going to pull through or not despite what Gladio had said. But how did this happened? Drautos, Monica, Dustin, Clarus, and his grandad were all there to ensure this wouldn’t happen. It didn’t make any sense… Why did this have to happen and why did he have to witness it? All Noctis wanted was a hug from his dad and told from his lips that he was okay. No one else’s. But Noctis knew that he was going to be up and about long before his dad was. 

Because the Prince was unsure, he looked up at Ignis and asked in a quiet voice. “What happened?” 

“A radical group managed to find a way into the venue. You passed out there and taken here soon after you were shot. You were out for an hour or two when you came around you became rather hostile towards your grandfather. The doctors had to give you some sedatives to calm you down.” Ignis responded in a calm tone. 

That would explain why his grandad was gone. But his question wasn’t being answered properly. “And what about my…” 

“Noct!” 

“Prom! Prompto! What are you doing here?!” Noctis said shaking his head as he saw Prompto run into the room. 

Prompto ran over to the right of Noctis and gave him a huge hug. Prompto was so, so, so, so worried. Noctis could see that because Prompto was willingly giving him a hug. Prompto had tended not to give out too many hugs as of late and wore jumpers to hide his body. The Prince of Lucis had to hold his breath at how slim Prom was in his arms. He had put on a lot more weight since a few months ago… but it was still a shock and a worry to be hit by what he missed. By what everyone missed. However, Noctis didn’t say anything and hugged his best friend back. He was just so grateful Prompto was here. That all his closest friends were here with him. 

Prompto was still hugging Noctis and he sniffed out his words. “Dad got a call from Clarus and I was so worried! Are you okay? Please tell me you are okay?!” 

“Thanks to Gladio, yeah.” Noctis smiled, as he pulled away and gestured to his Sheild. He was fucking thankful Gladio had saved his life.

“Just doing my job.” Gladio responded, ruffling Noctis’s hair. 

“How are you, Prom?” Noctis asked, knowing the worry and anxiety his friend must be feeling right now. 

“A little shaken up, to be honest. But you are more important at the moment dude.” Prompto than reached into his hoddies pocket to retrieve a few items he had smuggled in. “I got your phone from your room so you won’t get bored and some snacks for you to munch on.” 

“Thanks.” Noctis gladly took them and for once he didn’t get a look of disapproval from Ignis for having unhealthy food. 

“Buddy, are you sure you’re alright?” Prompto asked, sensing that Noctis was still very upset. 

“Why won’t anyone tell me how my dad is?” Noctis replied sadly. 

“You’re dad? He is as right as rain!” 

“WHAT?! Prompto he got stabbed! No, he isn’t!” Noctis shouted. 

He didn’t mean to shout but what the fucking hell was Prompto on! 

“Noct it’s okay, breathe.” Ignis said giving Noctis a healthy reminder to remain calm. 

“I couldn’t help him!” Noctis shouted again, this time tears streaming down his face. 

That’s all Noctis wanted to do. His dad had been there for him since the beginning. He was there at his birth, there when his mother died, there when the Mirlaith attacked, there when Tenebrae fell, there when he cried. And Noctis couldn’t even protect his dad… That was no way to repay his father. Not at all. 

Noctis felt a hand grab his arm and he turned to see Prom. “Noct, your dad didn’t get stabbed.” 

“What?!”

* * *

(Flashback to the Charity Event)

“REGIS!” 

Clarus screamed out as he gripped his weapon ready to murder the woman who had stabbed his best friend.

With her bloodied hand, she brought the knife up to the pale King’s throat and shouted that the Shield as the King lay limp in her arm. “I’ll slit his throat if you come any closer.”

Clarus shook unable to help Regis as he bled out right in front of him. His grip on his weapon got tighter and tighter as he knew how little time it would take for Regis to pass out. He had to think of something quick. In the blackened smoke there was no chance that a guard or glaive could help. As for Somnus, the ceiling had fallen on top of him. Clarus was on his own and he knew he had to reason with this assassin to keep his King alive and he had to act fast. 

Before he could do that, the woman suddenly let go of the wounded King and staggered back in pain. Clarus didn’t waste the opportunity and ran over to Regis and Shielded them both with the ounce of magic that Regis had gifted to him when he took his vow as Shield. 

The woman took her sights off the King and Sheild and put her sights on the person who had stabbed her in the shoulder. She had to be quick to defend herself as another blow was about to come her way. And to her surprise, she came face to face with the individual who had orchestrated this whole event. And the Captain of the Kingsglaive looked overcome with a burning rage. This wasn’t meant to happen like this. Regis was meant to be left, so Drautos could pull him away from everyone and finish the job out of sight and it be blamed on one of these mindless assassins. Regis’s death was supposed to be by his hand and his hand only. Not by this jumped up assassin he had paid. 

In a fit of blind rage, Drautos pushed against the weapon and put her own sword right to her throat. In a whisper full of venom and anger, he growled. “This wasn’t apart of the deal. He was meant to be left for me!” 

“Change of plan.” She said, trying to keep up her unfazed demeanor as Drautos slowly edged the blade closer to her neck. 

“Yes. Change of plans.” Drautos sneered, and with one big push the blade went into the woman’s neck and blood instantly came pouring out.

How dare that woman take his kill and need for revenge away from him! Just to make sure she was dead Drautos impaled her neck with the end of the sword before joining Clarus on the floor to ensure that the fucked up unbearable King was still alive. The Captain needed him to be alive, so he could get have his revenge. When he saw the motionless bloodied body before him, anger bubbled in his chest.

“Is he alive?” Drautos demanded, praying that the lame King’s personal guard dog had done his fucking job. 

“Regis! Regis! Regis…” Clarus trailed off. 

Regis’s heart was no longer beating.

Drautos gripped his weapon with uncontrollable anger and he was about to cut the Sheild down for his incompetence when both men heard coughing coming from Regis. 

“Oh that bloody hurts.” Ardyn whined, finally dropping the form of his nephew as he slowly sat up. 

“ARDYN!” Clarus shouted with relief and shock completely confused as to what was happening. “What? Where’s Regis?”

Ardyn coughed again, trying to get to his feet. “Don’t look so surprised, he’s fine. Where’s Noctis?!”

“Haven’t seen him.” Drautos replied plainly, even angrier than before as he had been fooled by the fucking daemon of all people. 

“I don’t know…” Clarus said in a panic looking around. 

Ardyn didn’t have time for this. He phased over to the place where he had seen Noctis before he was brutally stabbed and saw Gladio picking up his unconscious nephew. Ardyn smelt the blood on Noct and all the daemon started to tell him to leave it. Let the boy bled out. Ardyn didn’t listen. He warped over to Gladio, took Noctis from his arms, grabbed onto Gladio’s shoulder and teleported them back to Citadel so Noctis could be treated. 

Clarus brushed himself off, knowing he had to get to the Citadel to find out what had taken place and gave Drautos an order before leaving. “Drautos look for his Former Majesty.” 

Drautos nodded. Incredibly angry by the turn of events.

* * *

Noctis blinked through teary eyes as his dad hobbled over to him. By this point, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio had left the room to give the King and Prince privacy and when Regis got to his son, he gave him a warm smile. Prompto never got a chance to fully explain to his friend what had happened.

“Noct.” 

“Dad? Dad!” Noctis cried, so relieved to see he was alright. He wrapped his good arm around his dad’s stomach and sobbed into his chest. 

“Hey, it’s alright. Everything is okay.” Regis said softly, kissing Noctis on the head as he returned the hug. 

“But you were… I saw… I was scared, dad! I thought you were dead!” Noctis cried more. He didn’t want to let Regis go. He never wanted to leave his dad’s side again. Noctis maybe 17 now, but he couldn’t lose Regis. He was so glad he wasn’t hurt. So bloody fucking grateful.

“I am okay Noctis. I promise.” Regis said calmly, rubbing his son’s back letting go a few tears himself. The King was fine. He was more concerned for Noctis, after all, he was the one that had been hurt in all of this. 

“What happened?” Noctis asked, still hugging Regis. 

“Hello, Noct.” His uncle’s voice made itself known to him and Noctis only raised his head to look. He didn’t let go of Regis and Regis refused to let go of his son. 

In a confused whispered Noctis asked. “What? But you were with Prom?” 

“I should have been with Prompto yes. But your grandfather was a dick.” 

Regis continued to rub Noct’s back as he explained what had actually happened. “All you need to know Noctis is that grandad gave us reason to be very concerned about today. So Ardyn took me to his house while he posed as me for the day in case anything did happen. I am sorry I didn’t tell you, but only Cor and Prom were allowed to know so no one was aware it was really Ardyn and not I. But don’t worry everything is okay.” 

“Thank you Uncle Ardyn.” Noctis burst into more tears as he looked at Ardyn. He loved his uncle so much for putting himself at risk for his dad. Noctis had no idea how he was going to repay him for this. 

Ardyn knelt down on the floor by his nephews and gave Noct a bright smile. “I am looking after my two favorite nephews that have ever existed, there is no need to thank me, my dear Noct.” 

“Don’t worry Noctis. Everything is okay.” Regis reassured him before kissing his son on the head again. “Noct, I think you need more sleep.” 

“Don’t leave me dad.” Noctis begged, his grip getting tighter on Regis. 

“I won’t. I promise.

* * *

Drautos angrily paced up and down the medical center. Feeling conflicted about the whole affair. If his plan had followed through everything would be out in the open because of that daemon. That daemon had ruined his revenge… He wasn’t getting away with that. He was going to kill Regis. And some way or another he was going to make Ardyn pay for that. He just had to think of a way first. 

“Titus.” Drautos turned his hand into a fist at the King’s voice. It was like this man wanted to die. “I wanted to say thank you for dealing with the assassin. I am very grateful to you.” 

“It was nothing, your Majesty.” Drautos bowed, coming up with different ways to end this man’s life in his head. 

“Never the less, thank you. Also, I am grateful for you getting his Former Majesty out of the rumble. However, with the beating, he is currently receiving from His Grace and Clarus I doubt he’ll thank you.” Regis let out a small laugh. He was very impressed by the Captian’s fast thinking and now Drautos had won his undying trust for attempting to save his life. 

“Understandable.” Drautos bowed again as the King said his goodbyes. 

Regis left to be with Noctis and when Drautos knew he was out of hearing range the enraged man kicked a wall. He gritted his teeth together and made a murderous vow to himself. “That fucking daemon. I thought I was bloody rid of you, you traitorous King. I soon will be.” 


End file.
